Christmas
by mollietaz
Summary: What might have been
1. Chapter 1

`Great bleedin' way to spend Christmas`, moaned Goniff as he sat huddled near the fire in the safe house.

`Aw leave it Limey, at least we're not out in the cold, and we have five days to get home, so stop grippin' will ya? Asked Casino impatiently.

Goniff looked at him.

`I'm just sayin' why us? Ain't nobody else fightin' this war ?

Craig sighed.

He knew it was only a matter of time before one of them started moaning, but even so he wished just once that they realised that he missed Christmas just as much as they

did. For an instant he wondered what they would all be doing if he hadn't taken them to work for the army. Probably all be sitting in one prison or another , whatever it was

you could be sure that Goniff or Casino would be moaning about it.

Actor interrupted his thoughts.

`I'm sure that Angel will keep everything ready for when we do manage to get back, surely that is something for you to look forward too?

Goniff grinned.

`Yeah`, he said,` Better late than never eh?

`Exactly`, said Actor, `Now I believe it is time for me to relieve Chief`.

Craig looked at his watch and nodded.

`Right on time`. He said.

`Aren't I always? He asked.

`Depends on whether or not you're skirt chasin'. said Casino.

Actor turned haughtily and walked to the door.

`I will expect you in four hours Casino`, he said. `Don't be late`.

Casino bowed.

`Wouldn't dream of it your Highness`, he said grinning broadly.

Actor walked out closing the door rather more loudly than was necessary.

….

`Anything? Actor asked Chief as he walked to meet him.

`Naw, all's quiet`, said Chief. `Didn't expect anyone , did we?

Actor shook his head.

`No, but better safe than sorry`,

Chief nodded and took a few steps forward and then stopped dead .He looked up studying the sky.

`We got a plane heading this way`, he said.

Actor shaded his eyes and looked , but could neither hear or see anything but he knew better than to question Chief. Suddenly in the distance he heard the faint rumbling .

`You see it? He asked.

Chief pointed.

`Over there`, he said.

Actor squinted , but it was a few more seconds before he could see the plane.

`It's one of ours`. Said Chief.

`That may well be, but they don't know we're on their side`. Said Actor.

They watched as the plane started to turn, and then as it flew overhead they heard the whistle of the bomb plummeting to earth.

Chief looked towards the safe house, realising that he had no time to get the others he opened fire, hoping that this would warn them of the danger.

He saw the door open and then three men ran from the house.

The flash as the bomb hit the field behind the house was blinding, and Chief hit the ground holding his hands over his ears to protect then from the explosion.

Wood and glass suddenly flew all around them.

Chief stayed where he was until the noise abated.

He was scared but tried instinctively to hide his fear , he looked across at Actor and saw that he too was badly shaken.

They stood for a few seconds , taking in the devastation in front of them.

`Warden`, Chief whispered and ran towards what was left of the house.

The fire was raging covering everything with black smoke, and the grass in front of them was covered it pieces of wood and furniture.

`We have to find them and get them out of here`, said Actor.

Chief peered through the smoke.

`There`, he yelled pointing to a figure on the ground.

They ran together , each man praying in there own way that it was a body and not a corpse that they were running too.

They heard a low moan as they got nearer.

`Goniff`, yelled Chief.

Goniff looked at them with a stunned expression, and tried to focus.

`I'm okay, just hurt me ankle, you go look for the others`, he said in obvious pain..

`Just stay put and don't move until I get back`, said Actor.

`Okay mate`, said Goniff.

`Actor! Found Casino,` yelled Chief, `He's out cold.

Actor ran to him and started to examine Casino while Chief stood looking around .

`Can't see the Warden`, he said. `You okay here while I take a better look?

Actor nodded.

Chief walked slowly away scanning his surroundings.

His call when it came sounded more like a scream to Actor, who took one more look at the unconscious Casino and then ran towards Chief.

`He's here`, yelled Chief , his voice filled with panic.

`Oh my God`, said Actor as he looked down at Crag.

`He dead? Asked Chief nervously.

`No but he soon will be if we don't get him help`, he said as he knelt beside Craig trying to stop the flow of blood from the deep gash on his head.

`See if you can find anything that we can use for bandages`, said Actor.

Chief nodded and began to search through the wreckage. He returned a few minutes later with what Actor assumed to be the remnants of bed linen.

`These do? Asked Chief.

`They will have to if that's all you can find`, said Actor

Actor did the best he could and tied the linen tightly around Craig's head.

`Someone's comin' hissed Chief.

Actor swore quietly and picked up his gun.

They laid as flat as they could, hoping that from a distance they would look just like bodies caught in the explosion.

They watched as the lorry stopped and two men got out.

Actor sighed , at least they weren't in German uniforms.

`Anyone alive? The first man asked.

`Can't tell`, said the second.

There was a moments silence.

`Lt. Garrison`.

Actor looked at the men and then at Craig. The man needed help and quickly.

Actor started to stand.

`You are Lt. Garrison? The man asked.

Actor shook his head and nodded towards the ground.

`The Lt. is badly wounded, and we have two more that will need assistance`. He said.

The man looked at him.

`My name is Claude, we were supposed to meet you and take you to the rendezvous`.

`Can you still do that? Asked Actor.

Claude looked at him and nodded.

`If you can travel`. He said. `The sub will be waiting in an three hours, we must hurry`.

`They will have to travel, we have to get out of here before the Krauts decide to come and investigate`, said Actor`.

`Then let us go `, said Claude.

Actor and Chief looked down at Craig.

`He's bad ain't he? Chief asked.

Actor nodded.

`If we don't get him some attention soon it will be too late`.

`We'd best get started then`, said Chief softly.

Claude and Gaston headed towards Casino and between them got him into the back of the truck.

Goniff was walking , somewhat unsteadily towards them with Gaston's help.

`You okay? Asked Actor.

`Me ears are ringing a little , and a bit dizzy , but otherwise yeah, apart from me ankle I'm fine`, Goniff replied. `How's the others doin'.?

`Casino will be fine, but the Warden`, Actor left the sentence unfinished.

The four of them lifted Craig into the back of the truck.

`As gently as you can Claude`, Actor ordered.

Claude nodded , and headed for the front of the truck.

`Claude`, said Actor , with haste if you can`.

Claude looked at the body and got behind the wheel of the truck.

`Don't think it's going to matter much how quick we get there, think it's too late for him`. he said to Gaston as he started the engine and drove as quickly

as he darted across the field.

…


	2. Chapter 2

Craig fought his way slowly through the fog that surrounded him.

He tried to open his eyes but the effort was too much.

`You'll have to try harder than that little brother`, the voice said.

Craig did as he was told, willing the fog to lift and his eyes to open.

He looked around the room and saw Actor and Chief standing near the door talking to the doctor. He turned and looked at the bedside and saw Angel sitting

there holding his hand, He smiled at her , but she didn't move, He called to her , but she ignored him. He called Actors name but it was as if he didn't exist.

`You want to get out of bed? The voice asked him.

Craig looked around him and saw his reflection in the mirror.

Suddenly his reflection smiled.

`That's better, the old brains beginning to work now, isn't it? Asked the voice.

Craig looked at the man standing in front of him.

`David?

`Glad you still remember me`, David said gleefully.

Craig shut his eyes , convinced that he had finally gone mad.

`Still be here when you open those baby blues you know`, said David laughing, `You aren't crazy if that what you're wondering, it's really me,

well as much of me as there is now, and you can do and say whatever you want, they can't hear or see you`,

David walked over to Angel and gently stroked her hair.

`I miss her so much`, he said softly.`

`She misses you too, every day`, Craig replied staring at them. `What's going on David? Am I dead? A ghost?

David laughed.

`No little brother , you are still very much alive, for now anyway, but you have doubts about coming back, and I've been sent back to help you decide what's

the right thing to do`.

`Don't have any doubts `, said Craig angrily.

`Oh Craig, this is me you're talking too, You have doubts every time you take them on a mission,

Craig said nothing.

`Casino and Goniff both got hurt this time. Actor and Chief dragged the three of you to safety with the help of the resistance, You know all this because you've

been laying there listening,` said David as he nodded towards the bed.

`You doubt your decision to take them out of prison. You put their lives at risk and your own every time you leave. You wonder if it would have been better if they had never

met you, isn't that right? He asked.

David bent down and kissed Angel's hair.

`You wonder too if she would be better without you in her life`, he said.

Craig bowed his head.

`I killed your daughter`, he said sadly, `She died because of me`.

David shook his head.

`I think the driver of the jeep that ran you both down should take some of that responsibility, don't you? He asked.

Craig looked at him.

`Anyway Angel's dealt with all that, come to terms with it, she doesn't blame you`, he said.

`I know, But I can't help wondering . What would have happened if I hadn't taken Sarah with me that day. She would still have her daughter.

Her life would have been so different.

`Very true`, said David nodding. `What if I you hadn't been hurt? What if I hadn't tried to get to you? What if you had died instead of me? I suppose you think everything

would be hunky-dory now don't you?

Craig lowered his head.

Maybe it would`, he said softly.

David laughed.

`You can't change things that are supposed to happen, it's all done for a reason. If I had come back , or if Sarah had lived then Angel would have never have been a

part of their lives, and they need her, Help the living Craig, don't dwell on the past, just accept it and move on. However hard that is to do `, he said looking lovingly

at Angel.

Craig took a step towards him and stumbled.

`You need to go back for a while`, he said.

`Back where? Asked Craig.

David nodded towards the bed.

`How?

`Just close your eyes`, said David, `And don't get too comfortable, I'll be back. There are some things that I need to show you`.

Craig closed his eyes and drifted back into the fog.

…...

When he opened his eyes again he was standing on the balcony of a chateau, overlooking a beautiful valley. He turned and looked inside.

The décor was exquisite, and obviously expensive. There was a huge array of books against one wall and antique vases and statues were everywhere.

`You can go in and have a closer look if you want`, said David. `No-one can see you`.

`What is this place? Asked Craig.

`This was Actors home, a long time ago. I thought you should see what kind of life he had before he turned to crime`.

Craig walked around the room.

`It's beautiful`, he said. `

David nodded

`You can see where he gets his love of antiques from, can't you? Asked David.

Why would he give all this up? Asked Craig.

`Perhaps he had no choice, but it was here that he learned that without money he was nothing`, said David sadly.

Craig looked around the room once more.

`Come` said David.

Craig did as he was told and followed David to the door at the end of the room. As he walked through he realised that his surroundings had changed.

They were shabby compared to the room they had just left. He stood still and then watched as Actor entered the room followed by a woman.

It was a younger Actor than the one he knew, perhaps in his mid twenties. He stood with his back to the woman.

Craig watched as she reached forward and put her hand on his arm. He saw Actor flinch and pull away from her.

`Please Giovanni, can you not understand why I cannot marry you? She asked tearfully.

`Oh I understand perfectly`, said Actor angrily. `I am not good enough for you now. While I lived at the chateau and did my fathers bidding your family were only too

pleased for us to marry, but now that my father no longer pays my bills, your father will not agree to you marrying what he considers to be a pauper`.

``I love you so much,` she said softly, ` but I cannot disobey my father, he would disown me`.

Actor took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

As they parted he looked down at her.

`Go` he said `Before they find you`.

`I love you Giovanni`, she said tearfully `Remember that always`.

Actor turned away from her and Craig watched her leave and saw the hurt and the anger in Actors face.

Actor walked to the corner of the room and picked up the suitcase . He took one last look around the room.

`Never again will I live like this`, he said with venom as he stormed out of the door.

Craig watched , stunned by the anger he had witnessed.

`He never shows this side of himself`, he said

`He learned to hide his hurt, maybe a little to well`, David replied as he nodded towards the door. `Follow him`.

Craig walked to the door and opened it. He entered a large banqueting hall.

`Where are we now? He asked.

`This is what would have happened if you hadn't found him something to do`, said David. `He has served his time in prison, been a model prisoner, He has acquaintances by

the hundred, any woman that he wants, whenever he wants , and despite all of this he is quite alone . He has no true friends, no-one that he can completely trust.

This is the beginning of the end for him`.

`Why? He has everything he wants`, said Craig.

`That is true. But he has nothing that he needs. He has no wife, no children, no family. It was a choice he made. He never went back for Eloise after he made his money,

He didn't want to bring her into the world he had made for himself and he never found anyone else that he loved enough to want to share his life with`. Said David.

`What happens to him? Asked Craig with concern.

`Come, I'll show you`, said David as turned to look at Craig.

Craig looked at the door that was now in front of him .

`Enter if you wish`, said David.

`The room he entered was well furnished but it was obvious that it belonged to a man.

Actor entered, an older Actor.

Craig looked at him and felt the loneliness wash over him,.

There were no photographs , nothing that showed any sign that anyone lived here but Actor, and although he still looked good for his age Craig knew that he would

not now be able to pull of a con as he had done in previous years.

Doesn't he have anyone?

David shook his head.

`He has staff to take care of him, but no-one that truly matters to him`, said David.

`What happens to him?

David shrugged his shoulders.

`Who knows. Maybe he'll be lucky and find the love that passed him by, or maybe he'll just sit here with his books and do nothing. Just accept what fate has given

him.` said David.

Craig started to walk over to Actor.

`Remember he cannot see you, you cannot change anything, no matter how much you want too.`

`Will this happen if I decide to go back? Asked Craig.

Craig, this is what would have happened if you hadn't taken him out of prison, this isn't now. You changed all this, you gave him a purpose in life, you gave him the one thing

that he needed, a true friend. Someone he can trust with his life, he never found that before`.

`Will he be all right now? Even if I don't go back? asked Craig.

David smiled.

He learnt something wonderful. He learnt that money isn't everything, that friendship doesn't need to be bought. He will survive now, maybe find someone that he wants to

spend the rest of his life with, he finally learnt that he has friends that care about him , and not his money, he is more at home now than he has ever been`, said David.

Craig smiled.

`I'm glad, he said, `No-one should feel alone`, David smiled back at him.

`Well maybe you're learning something too little brother`, he said.

Craig suddenly felt dizzy.

`Time to go back now, this is still a little new to you`, said David.

`Whatever you say `, said Craig as he closed his eyes.

…..


	3. Chapter 3

Craig woke once more and looked around for David.

`Where to now? Asked David.

Craig looked puzzled.

`Well don't you want to know how the other three fared? He asked.

Craig nodded.

What about Casino and Goniff, they'd be okay once they got out , wouldn't they? He asked.

`Let's find out shall we? Asked David.

He watched David walk away and followed him.

Craig looked around him as they walked into the prison common room.

`I thought this was after he got out of prison`, he said`

`Casino spent three months on the outside before he was caught again. He had a lot of good intentions, he found a job and for a month or so he was content to tinker with

cars and get paid for it, but then the boredom started to set in and when he got offered a simple job, with a simple safe to crack the temptation was too much. He did the job,

but something went wrong and a guard was shot, Casino didn't know the other two even had guns , but when they were caught, they were all charged together. Casino's in

here for good now`. Said David.

Craig swore quietly.

He looked around the room and saw Casino sitting at a table playing cards.

Suddenly all hell broke loose, and Casino was thrown from his chair and landed on the floor with the other inmate on top of him punching him viciously.

`You think you can cheat me? He heard someone yell.

`Hey man it's not like we're playing for money`, Casino gasped.

Craig watched as the guards dragged the two men apart.

`Not this time , but only cos I didn't catch you before, you're gonna pay Casino, I promise you , I'm gonna take every cent you owe me out of your hide`,

Casino smirked

`You can try`, he said grinning.

The guards led the man away.

`You never learn Casino , do you? The other guard asked

Casino grinned.

`You think he scares me? He asked.

`I think he ought to`, said the guard, `Take my advice and stay well away from him. and watch your back`.

Casino looked at him and smiled

`I ain't scared of him or anyone else screw`, he said belligerently.

The guard looked at him.

`Well you ought to be, because once he's out of solitary he'll be coming after you, now move it Casino`.

`I'm goin' screw, now leave it `, snapped Casino.

Craig watched as the guard led Casino out of the room.

`Damn if he doesn't always have to get the last word in`, he said.

`But you taught him to listen, he has respect for you, even if it is only grudgingly` said David.

Craig smiled

`He's more trouble than he's worth most of the time, but he's damn good and I couldn't get the job done without him`, he said.

David just looked at him.

`What happens to him? Asked Craig with a sudden feeling of dread.

`Go`, said David pointing to where Casino had just left, `But you won't like what you see`.

As Craig entered the room he shivered.

He looked around the room and saw the metal table on which the body lay. He walked closer and shuddered as he lifted the sheet and looked into Casino's lifeless face.

`What happened? He asked quietly.

`Payback`, said David. `A shiv in the back, no witnesses of course, not that anyone really cared anyway, one less trouble maker`.

`My taking him out of here kept him alive`, said Craig.

`Kept him alive and gave him a purpose, just like Actor. He feels now that if he makes it through the war then it will be something that his mother can be proud of him for,

and despite the way he acts that is something that means a lot to him`.

Craig knew that this was true, for beneath the hard shell that Casino showed most of the time he knew just how much Casino's family meant to him.

`What about Goniff? Craig asked suddenly fearful that Goniff had met the same fate.

`More or less the same as Casino except he learned to keep his mouth shut. People found him useful in prison, so he was safer, didn't have the attitude`. Said David.

`He never stayed out of prison long though, he did try while his mom was still alive but after she passed it didn't really matter to him where he was, eventually he accepted

that prison was where he belonged`.

`But he doesn't`, objected Craig. `There's not a malicious bone in his body, there had to be something he could do to stay out of prison`,

David laughed.

`There was and you found it, and gave him something to feel proud about, and I think that these two will stick together and try at least to keep each other out of trouble`,

Craig grinned.

`I can but hope`, he said.

David looked at him seriously.

`You made a big difference in their lives, they are better men for being with you, they have pride in what they do and they believe that they are making a difference,

and that makes them feel good. They learned to trust each other too, something else that was new to all of them.

`Guess I did make a difference after all`, said Craig.

`You can continue to do so if you decide to stick around for a while longer`, said David .`You haven't asked about Chief. He was you biggest success you know`.

`I think I know what would have happened to him`, said Craig sadly. `But I am prouder of him than the rest, he's had so much more to overcome`.

Craig looked thoughtfully at David.

`Show me`, he said.

Craig turned and saw a small group of shacks which as far as he was concerned were all but uninhabitable. He was startled as the body was suddenly thrown through the

doorway.

`Get out and stay out kid, you're nothing' but trouble`, a drunken voice shouted angrily from inside the house.

The boy stood up and wiped the blood from his face, then walked back towards the shack.

`You don't tell me what to do white man`, the boy yelled angrily.

The man came and stood in the doorway, a shotgun in his hand.

Craig heard a woman scream.

`Don't hurt him`, she pleaded as she stood between them.

She turned and looked at the boy.

`You have to leave`, she said `There's no place for you here, not now, please just go`.

The man reached inside the door and threw out a bag.

`There's your stuff, now get going and don't ever let me see your half breed face round here again`,

`You won't`, said the boy with a calmness that Craig had heard before when Chief was at his most dangerous.

`When I come for you , you'll not know I'm here until it's too late`.

The boy turned , glanced once at the woman then walked away.

Craig looked at David.

`Chief had it bad didn't he?

David just nodded.

Craig looked back and saw the prison yard.

Chief looked older but still to young to be going through this.

The beating was fierce and Chief stood no chance against the three men who were punching and kicking him relentlessly as the guards stood by and watched.

`Why don't they do something? Asked Craig angrily.

`Why should they ? He's only a half breed , no use to anyone. Said David. `Not everyone believes as you do . You are the only one that has ever treated him differently.

It surprised him that they were all treated alike.`

Craig turned back as he heard the barking. Chief was running, but not fast enough to outrun the dogs. He headed for the stream , gasping for breath with every step he took.

He was just not fast enough and the dogs took him down, shook him like a rag doll, they had obviously been taught to kill anything or anyone that they caught.

He saw the guard arrive and pull the dogs away , struggling to fasten them back on their leashes now that they had tasted blood.

`Should have known better than to try and run kid`, the guard said as he pulled Chief onto his feet.

Chief was not about to give up and with his last ounce of strength he took his head back and head butted the man as hard as he could.

The man yelled in pain and fell to his knees.

Chief picked up the gun the guard had dropped and pointed it at his head.

Craig heard the gunshots and waited to see the guard fall.

Instead he watched as the red stain appeared on Chief's shirt, and he watched as he dropped to the ground falling face down.

Craig watched as the second guard appeared and kicked Chief and then turned him over with his boot, not caring whether or not he was dead

`What d'you want to do with him? He asked.

The second guard smiled and gave Chief another vicious kick.

`Nothin, he's as good as dead, we'll go get the truck and pick him up later`.

They turned and walked away with the dogs , leaving Chief in a pool of blood.

`This can't happen` screamed Craig as he ran towards Chief.

David held onto his arm.

`You're forgetting, this is only what would have happened if you hadn't found him, it's not what's going to happen now`, said David.

Craig shuddered.

`It seamed so real`. He said.

`Perhaps now you can see why Chief will do anything you ask him. You have been the only one to treat him with any kind of friendship. You yelled at him just as you yelled at

the others , you didn't differentiate between them, you treated them all as equals, no-one had ever done that for him before. You showed him he could be more than just the

half breed that everyone despised. You showed him he could be special. You and Catherine gave him the one thing he never had , you gave him a family, for the first time in

his life someone actually cares whether he lives or dies. That means so much to him.

Craig looked at him thoughtfully.

`Craig you have to stop feeling guilty about risking their lives. They are the ones that decided to stay and fight this war with you, it has been their choice.

They trust you and they care about you, though none of them will ever admit to that`, he said smiling.

You have to learn to trust them and the decisions they have made. They are doing what they want to do , what makes them feel good, worthwhile, you shouldn't try to take

that away from them, and if you loose anyone of them, you have to realise that at least their death with you was worth something,`

Craig closed his eyes and nodded.

`You're right`, he said.

David smiled knowingly.

`Always little brother and don't you ever forget it`,

Craig swayed.

`It's almost time for you to go back now`, said David quietly. But remember I'll be with you everyday, `

Craig opened his eyes and looked around the hospital room. Nothing seemed to have changed.

`I have to go now`, said David,

He walked over to Angel and stroked her hair once more and then lovingly kissed her cheek.

`Tell her I have always loved her, will you? He asked `And that goes for you too brother`.

Craig was unable to reply.

Goodbye Craig and good luck, and never stop loving her, she needs you more than she knows`, he said.

Craig heard the voice getting softer as it turned into a whisper.

`And tell her I like the nickname, Angel suits her`,

Craig felt himself drifting once more as David's voice was silenced

…...

Craig drifted back and tried to open his eyes.

The pain in his head was bad this time and he groaned as he tried to sit up.

A hand was pressed gently on his chest .

`That 's not a good idea Warden`, Actor said softly.

`Where's David?

Actor looked at him with concern.

`Your brother died some time ago, don't you remember? Asked Actor.

Craig scrunched up his eyes and tried to bring everything into prospective.

`Where's Angel? He asked.

`She's sleeping, and I would prefer it if we could leave her that way for a little while longer`, said Actor. `She hasn't slept much the last few days`.

`I'm tired`, said Craig wearily.

`Stay awake a little longer, Chief's gone to fetch the doctor, he shouldn't be long`,

The door opened as he spoke.

`Well glad you decided to join us at last`, said Peter, `You've been out of if for quite a while. How do you feel?

`Head hurts like hell, and I'm seeing at least two of everything`, said Craig.

Peter examined him, all the time asking questions to find out how much memory, if any, he had lost.

`Well, seems like you are one very lucky man Craig, your memory seems to be good and with a head injury like yours I'm not too worried about the effects of the concussion,

you should be up and running again in no time`, said Peter.

Craig didn't answer.

`You can get some sleep now and I'll come and check on you throughout the night`.

`I'll stay with him Doctor`, said Actor.

Peter nodded.

`Call if you need me`, he said as he turned to leave. `Maybe you can get some sleep now too Chief`,

`Got a phone call to make first`, said Chief .

Peter left the room smiling. He looked at the clock, just passed midnight, Christmas Day, He smiled again and thanked God that it would now be a Happy Christmas for all of

them.

….

Angel stirred and stretched as the light from the window woke her.

Christmas Day, she thought.

She washed and combed her hair looking at herself in the mirror.

You have certainly seen better days lady, she said to herself as she looked at the dark circles under her eyes. If that man doesn't wake up soon you're going to turn into an

old woman overnight.

She opened the door and headed towards Craig's room.

As she turned the corner she saw Chief emerge.

They looked at each other and she saw the grin start to spread all over his face.

She quickened her step.

`He's awake? She asked.

`Why don't you go and see for yourself`, he said.

Angel opened the door and walked into the room.

Craig was propped up on pillows while Actor was helping him take some water.

Angel stood and watched him.

Craig noticed Actor look towards the door and followed his gaze.

`Happy Christmas Sis`, he said smiling.

Angel didn't move.

`Well you coming over here or what? He asked.

Angel moved swiftly towards the bed.

`You're alright`, she said

`Head still hurts, but yeah I'm alright`,

Angel reached out and touched his face, `You're alright`, she said once more as the tears ran down her cheeks.

Craig grinned.

`Well I didn't think that my getting better would upset you so much`, he said.

Angel laughed and then gripped his hand tighter.

Craig pulled her towards himand hugged her.

`It's going to be alright honey,` he said softly.

Angel nodded sniffed and then took the handkerchief that Actor offered her.

`I know`, she said.

Craig looked lovingly at her.

I saw David`, he said quietly.

Angel smiled

`It was just a dream`, she said.

Craig closed his eyes and for a moment she thought he had drifted back to sleep.

`He says Angel suits you`.

Angel laughed.

`You should get some sleep`, she said humouring him.

`Hmmm maybe you're right`, he said. `You gonna be here when I wake up?

Angel laughed again.

`You'd better believe it`, she said.

`Well while he's sleeping maybe we should think about breakfast`, said Actor.

Angel shook her head.

`You have to eat Angel `, Actor said more firmly, `And now seems as good a time as any`.

`You go`, said Chief `I'll stay until you get back`.

`Now, no more excuses`, said Actor.

Angel looked at Craig who seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

`All right`, she said simply.

`All right what? Asked Goniff from the doorway.

`Hey Warden how you doin' ` asked Casino excitedly.

Craig opened his eyes.

`Angel ,` he said softly

`What? She asked.

`Do me a favour and take them away`, he said grinning`,

`Okay little brother`, she said smiling.

`Ain't goin'`said Chief.

Craig looked first at Chief and then at Angel.

`Okay, you can leave the quiet one`, he said smiling.

Angel nodded.

`Oh and Honey`, he said `Happy Christmas.`

Angel stared at him and was about to return the greeting when she saw she was already too late, he was already sleeping peacefully once more.

She smiled , bent over and kissed his forehead.

`It is now little brother, oh it is now`, she said

She pushed a lock of hair away from his foreheadand as she whispered Merry Christmas and she saw his lips twitch as he smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas 4

Craig sat in the armchair by the fire in Angel's cottage and watched as the snow fell in a steady flurry outside. He had left hospital two days ago and he was grateful

that the New Year would be celebrated with Angel and not in a sterile hospital room.

Craig sneered

Celebrate? What the hell was he thinking? All there was to look forward to was another year of war, of death, more missions. This time death had been closer than ever

before. This time he had been lucky. If it hadn't been for Actor and Chief he would be dead now. He struggled to remember, Had he thanked them yet? God how he wished

this war would end, and even more that he would still be alive to see the peace that followed.

He turned his attention back to the newspaper that he had been trying to read, and gradually he felt his eyelids droop, He closed his eyes and gave in to sleep.

...

Angel stood and watched him from the doorway.

She knew that all wasn't right with him but every time she asked what was wrong he just shrugged his shoulders and told her he was fine.

She put the tray of coffee down on the table as quietly as she could, trying not to wake him, but when she looked up she found him staring at her.

She smiled at him.

`Thought you might like some coffee`. She said.

He nodded at her.

`Thanks Honey, that'd be good`.

Angel poured him a cup and handed it to him.

`You feel okay? She asked.

`I'm fine`. He said smiling back at her.

Angel chuckled and shook her head.

`Now why don't I believe that? She asked.

Craig looked down at his coffee.

`Please talk to me`. Said Angel softly. `It might help`.

Craig looked at her and then back at his coffee.

`I really thought I saw David, I talked to him, it all seemed so real Angel`.

Angel smiled sadly.

`I talk to him all the time`, she said.

`Yeah , but you don't see him do you? And I did, he was as real to me as you are now`, he said getting agitated

Angel looked at him with concern.

`Maybe you saw what you needed to see`, she said. `You were hurting, maybe you just needed to talk to someone that you knew would understand,

someone that you trust completely, David was the obvious choice, now wasn't he?

`It was all so real, I saw what would have happened to them`, he said.

`But it's not going to happen now, is it? She interrupted. `What David showed you was how much of a difference you have made in their lives, you were shown

something so special, you should be grateful for that, It's not everyone that's gets to see how much good they have done for the people they care about`.

Craig looked at her.

`I miss him`, he said simply.

`So do I Craig, every second of every day. But I was given a gift too`.

Craig said nothing but just squeezed her hand.

`I have you. I see something of David everyday and I love that, even if it is hard sometimes, and I love you, and I'm telling you now little brother you had better start pulling

yourself together because I fully intend to be sitting here fifty years from now , when we're both old and grey, and with as many of them and their families as I possibly can`.

Craig smiled

`What? Asked Angel.

`I'm just trying to imagine them old and grey`, he said laughing.

Angel smiled.

`This war can't go on for ever, and you all stand a good chance of getting through it because you take care of each other. They are here because they want to be Craig.

If they wanted to go they'd be over the nearest border and you'd never find them. They've got enough money stashed to live like kings for a good few years you know.

Craig looked at her with a new interest.

`And you know that how? He asked with mock seriousness.

Angel looked at him guiltily.

`Don't suppose you could forget I said that last part ? She asked `You're not supposed to know.`

Craig laughed at her.

`Oh I know they never come back empty handed, I just didn't know that they were doing quite so well.`

Angel didn't answer.

`Actor sees to all this ? He asked.

`Actor has contacts for the really good stuff, the rest is down to Goniff`, she said smiling.

Craig laughed once more

`Honey it really doesn't matter. The deal was that they don't do any jobs over here, I don't mind what they get up to over there so long as it doesn't affect the mission

and they don't get caught `he said `And I promise I won't rat you out` .he added grinning broadly.

Angel grinned back.

`Guess you taught them to take care of each other `, she said `Who'd have thought it?

`When are they getting here? He asked.

`Oh they'll be here for lunch, I promised Goniff apple pie so he won't be late`, she said.

`You spoil them`, he said.

`Most definitely`, she replied.

They heard them enter the cottage before they saw them.

Casino's voice carried through as he argued with Goniff over who's turn it was to take out the barmaid from the Doves.

`Hey , I smell coffee`, Casino yelled happily.

`Fresh made, just grab a cup`. Angel yelled back.

`Already done`, said Chief as he appeared from the kitchen

Actor walked over to Craig.

`You look a little better today`, he said.

Craig smiled as he gave his usual reply'

`I'm fine`.

`I'm so glad to hear that`, grinned Actor.` No more visitors?

Craig shook his head.

`Actor looked at him and then said softly

`Those we loved most are always with us`.

Craig looked at him.

`I guess they are`.

`We are all alright you do know that don't you?`, asked Actor.

Craig looked puzzled.

`We stay because we want to not because we have to`, Actor continued, `You are our friend`.

Craig looked around the room and smiled.

Before he could reply there was a rattle of pans from the kitchen.

`Get out of my cupboards Goniff`, yelled Angel.

`Aw come on luv, you promised apple pie`, Goniff protested as the pans rattled louder as he tried to pick them up.

`That was for desert and you know it`, said Angel giggling.

`But I'm hungry now`, whined Goniff cheerfully. `Can't we have desert first for a change?

Angel stood at the kitchen doorway and looked at the mess on the floor. Goniff was sitting surrounded by pans and lids grinning broadly at her.

Angel could do nothing but laugh.

`Clean up this mess and then get the cake from the other cupboard`, she said happily.

`We got cake? Asked Goniff.

`Well I didn't think you'd get through the day without it`, she said,` And hurry up, coffee's getting cold`,

She went back and sat next to Craig.

`You booby trapped the kitchen? He asked cheerfully.

`A girl's gotta protect her pies you know`, she said seriously.

`Oh you're getting sneaky babe`, laughed Casino.

`Really? Wonder who I learnt that from? She asked innocently.

Goniff appeared with the cake before Casino could answer.

`You want to be mother? He asked.

Angel smiled at him.

`For you anything Goniff`,

Craig looked at them and then heard David's voice once more.

You gave them all a family, a place to belong` it said.

He knew then that David was right. If they could get through this they could get through anything. They would be there for each other whenever any one of them needed

help.

They were going to be alright.

`You gonna hog that cake or what? He asked.

`You little brother have no patience`, said Angel as she handed him a plate.

`What? She asked as he looked at her and smiled.

`It's going to be alright isn't it? He whispered.

`It's not to bad, did the best I could`, she said deliberately misunderstanding him and looking at the cake.

Craig laughed and pushed himself deeper into the chair.

Angel winked at him and went back to cutting the cake.

Craig sighed contentedly, suddenly feeling at peace.

He looked at them all. Angel trying to cut the cake whilst Goniff and Casino argued over who was going to have the next piece.

Chief lounging in the chair by the window, knowing that he would not be forgotten. And Actor standing proudly by the fireplace, pipe in hand, looking very much like

a father watching over his children.

Craig caught his eye and they exchanged knowing looks.

Craig picked up the cake and took a bite.

Angel turned and looked at him, checking on him once more,

He smiled at her and raised the cake as he would a glass of wine.

`It's alright`, he said happily

Angel smiled, knowing that it wasn't the cake that he was talking about.

She nodded and smiled and then walked over to his chair and kissed the top of his head.

`Cakes good too`, he said grinning.

`I know`, she said simply.

She glanced at Actor and he smiled knowingly at her. Turning her head slightly she looked at the photograph on the mantel shelf and looked at David's smiling face.

They would be alright , this family of hers, she was sure of that now. After all it wasn't everyone that had a Guardian Angel to watch over them , now was it?

l


End file.
